bronyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:Brony199519/Po dwóch stronach Lustra - część druga
Witajcie. Zapraszam was na drugi odcinek mojego fanfica. Powiem tylko tyle: Nie będziecie rzygać tęczą ;___; Tak więc, życzę udanej lektury. Rozdział 2 - Nietypowa prawda Powoli zbliżał się wieczór. W Ponyville powoli zaczęło tętnić nocne życie. Małe ogiery i klacze kładły się spać, a starsze grono kucyków zaczynało powoli się rozkręcać. Flame, Cold i Dust wracali właśnie z wycieczki zapoznawczej po mieście. Pożegnali Ariadnę, Sur i Lodestar, a po chwili ruszyli w stronę jednej z okolicznych knajpek. Przy jednym ze stolików siedział czarny, dość duży ogier. Flame powiedział: :-Ej, ja go skądś znam! :-Ta, niby skąd? Wygląda jakoś.. - zastanawiał się Cold. :-..dziwnie. - dokończył Dust. :-Cicho, może mnie rozpozna. - odpowiedział Flame i podszedł do alikorna. :-Ekhem, mogę się dosiąść? - zapytał ogiera. :-O ile nie zrobisz czegoś głupiego. - powiedział ogier. :-Chwila, czy my się nie znamy? - zapytał Flame. :-Czekaj.. skądś cię kojarzę.. - odpowiedział mu czarny ogier. :-Wiem, kim jesteś. Jesteś Pandemonium, mieszkasz w Lesie Everfree i pilnujesz porządku w nocy. Ogiera to trochę zaskoczyło. :-Skąd o tym wszystkim wiesz? - zapytał z nutą agresji w głosie Pandemoinum. :-Z pewnego źródła. Wkrótce się o tym dowiesz. - uspokoił go Flame. :-No.. dobrze, Flame, zgadłem? - zapytał ciutkę zmieszany Pamdemonium. :-Mhm. - przytaknął Flame. :-Skąd ty się tu wziąłeś? - zapytał większy ogier. :-Dowiesz się, jeżeli dołączy się tamten kuc ziemski i pegaz - tu Flame wskazał na Colda i Dusty'ego. :-No dobra, zaproś ich tu. - powiedział Pandemonium. :-Chłopaki, chodźcie! - krzyknął Flame. :-Można? - zapytali prawie równocześnie Cold i Dust. :-Tak, można. - powiedział Pandemonium. :-Cold Lighter, witam. :-Dust Breezer, siema. :-Pandemonium, witajcie. - cała trójka się przedstawiła i zapoznała. :-To jaki macie tu interes? - zapytał czarny ogier. :-Wpadliśmy tu, by pomieszkać tu trochę - stwierdził Flame. :-Żeby poznać nowych przyjaciół - dodał Cold. :-I żeby pokazywać kucykom, co jest modne w świecie ludzkim. - dokończył Dust. :-No, no, niezłe aspiracje macie, ale nie będzie wam łatwo. - powiedział Pandemonium. :-A to niby czemu? - odważnie spytał pegaz. :-Bo w tej okolicy w porach nocnych nie jest bezpiecznie. - powiedział Pandemonium. :-Czyżby w Ponyville dochodziło do.. przestępczości? - zapytał ciutkę zdziwiony Flame. :-Powiedz, że wiesz o tym z tego twojego tajemniczego źródła, to ci uwierzę. - mruknął Pandemonium. :-To nie z tego źródła. Strzelałem, i widzę, że trafiłem w dyszkę. - stwierdził Flame. :-Tak, to prawda, ba, przestępczość rozszerza się na całą Equestrię! - powiedział alikorn. W tym momencie dwoje pegazów-strażników weszło do pubu i siłą wyciągnęło szarego ogiera. :-W imieniu Księżniczek: Celestii i Luny jesteś aresztowany za nielegalne posiadanie niebezpiecznego narzędzia! W tym momencie drugi strażnik kopnął torbę, z której wypadł nóż. :-Proszę pokazać wszystkie rzeczy, które aktualnie posiadacie! - krzyknął po chwili strażnik. Oprócz pieniędzy Flame, Cold i Dust nie mieli nic, więc ich kary ominęły. Pandemonium zresztą też. :-Tak więc widzicie, jak się miewają sprawy. :-Dzięki za info, jeszcze się spotkamy. - powiedział Flame. :-Narazie. Uważajcie na siebie. - powiedział Pandemonium. Cała trójka wyszła z pubu, kierując się w stronę ich nowego domu. Koniec rozdziału drugiego Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach